tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Micah Sorge
This roleplay character belongs to Mickey and can be found here. "I may not be the girl who dreams of flying anymore; she crashed too many times, hit the ground too hard. Now I dance with my feet on the ground and my eyes open, so I can better appreciate this adventure I'm on." ―Tara Webster Micah Rose Sorge is a shape-shifter who can transform into a coyote. She's from Pincher Creek, Alberta, a small town located where the Rocky Mountains meet the plains, although she's moved around quite a bit. When she was seventeen year old, she phased for the first time; she's uncertain of where this ability comes from, or what triggered it. Micah is portrayed by Hayden Panettiere. Biography The Before "I grew up in one of those towns where everyone knew each other, and no one's business was their own--- But that's not to say it was totally terrible." ―Micah Sorge No one was even surprised, when Crystal Van Assen stopped showing up to school, her stomach growing day by day. With a deranged mother, an alcoholic father, and her nineteen year old sister already knocked up with the second kid, it was just small town biased, that Crystal would turn out as screwed up as the rest of them. No, people were more shocked and upset for one Charles Sorge; the family known as being the perfect, church-going family, him in university with big plans for the future. It was easy, to ignore the fact that he had flunked out, come crying home to mommy, and to blame it all on the high school student carrying his kid. It's not like they lasted long; Micah wasn't even a year old when her parents split due to 'personal differences'. She ended up going with her mother, but spent the majority of her time with her maternal grandmother, seeing as Crystal worked three jobs in order to pay the rent. This went on until she was six, and Crystal finally moved in with her most recent boyfriend, Daniel Prill; she'd later marry him, and then divorce him upon arrival in Sylvan Lake. It was around this time that Charles -who would come visit his daughter once in a while, but wasn't actively involved in her life- would fight for custody, only to lose and get weekend visitations. Growing up, Micah was far from the most interesting person around; she was much more shy than she is nowadays, happy to tuck herself into her books instead of playing with her classmates. Unfortunately, this led to her being bullied constantly, to the point where her mother considered transferring her to the other school just so her friends would be there to stand up for her. She lived full-time with her mother and stepfather, but still spent weekends at her grandmother's to see her dad, even though he rarely actually came. She was thirteen, when the first big, exciting piece of news hit her; that her mother had been promoted, that they'd be moving. Originally, she was upset -they were moving to the same town her father lived in, and she absolutely hated his girlfriend, and didn't want to live that much closer to them. But then the location switched, and she was excited; it was a fresh start, and she was set to embrace it, even if it meant leaving what little she had behind. Unfortunately, she was no so lucky. Sylvan Lake just led to downfall for both her and Crystal; the older divorcing her very stable husband, only to follow into bankruptcy within a few years, while her daughter didn't settle well into her new school. The first year wasn't too bad, but after a summer at home and realizing how much she missed her friends and family, she pulled back from her classmates a bit, and they took it out on her, the bullying ten times as bad as it was back home. Except this time, she had no one to stand up for her. It got to the point where she wouldn't even go to school half the time, calling her mother and pretending to be sick. Their relationship faltered as well, as she blamed Crystal for it seeing as she took the promotion. Two and a half years, she put up with this, before the idea was finally brought forward; to go live with her father. While it wasn't ideal in her mind, it was better than Sylvan--- and maybe, if she could prove she was miserable there, they'd finally let her move home to live with her grandmother. So she packed her packs, transferring in between semesters. The first semester wasn't fantastic, but it wasn't terrible either; she managed to make a few friends, and soon enough, the next school year was starting, her dad having ignored her attempts to convince him to let her move home after the summer. She joined the technical theater class, made a bunch more friends, and slowly started to settle in, even enjoying herself in Okotoks. The only non-good thing about it was dealing with her father and step-mother; while her mother had been pretty chill about letting Micah develop as her own person, they were very disappointed with how she had turned out. There was a constant pressure regarding grades, the way she dressed, how she spent her free time, her desire to go into theater for a career, the fact that she didn't have a lot of friends. They were both emotionally and verbally abusive about it, claiming they were "Just trying to help" because "they loved her". And eventually, it was enough to make her snap. The First Phase "Tina said you weren't feeling well--- are you alright now?" "Honestly? Not really. Can I just go home?" ―Mr. Keaton (Micah's teacher) & Micah Sorge She was seventeen at the time, so maybe someone should've noticed. But no, they all blew off the sudden temper and irritability as "Oh, she's hitting the rebellious stage late, every teenage hits it eventually'. No one could've expected what was really to come. She was fighting with a classmate when it happened, backstage at one of their productions, arguing over something their superior had told them to do, when it happened. The rippling sensations took over, and she knew she had to get out of there--- so she had booked it into the nearby locker room/bathroom, claiming she suddenly had to throw up, barely getting the door locked before she exploded, paws hitting the tile floor. Confusion ate away at her, but she knew she had to figure out how to get back to normal before someone saw her, and so she tried to calm down, and before she knew it, she was back in human form, thankful it was the locker room and she had a change of clothes in her gym locker. Upon arriving home, she started researching it, although there wasn't a lot to go off of; she'd have to learn from experience. The After "I need to live my life the way I want--- Not the way you want." ―Micah Sorge The rest of her senior year of high school passed as peacefully as it could for Micah, all things considered. And then she was graduated, and off to Edmonton to do theater production at university. Originally, she loved her program--- but it was a high pressure course, with incredibly long hours, lots of coursework, and before long, she was constantly on edge, just barely managing to keep her human form intact in the middle of class half the time. Before long, she had realized she wouldn't be able to continue, so she stopped going, resulting in failing marks. Her father wasn't impressed to learn she wasn't continuing (Heaven forbid he found out about the marks), and insisted if that was the case, she move home--- but Micah knew she needed to go somewhere where she could calm her nerves. So she packed her bags for a week and was homeward bound, crashing on her uncle's couch for the short time she was supposed to be there; and finding herself more at peace then she ever was before, she knew this was where she had to stay. So she found herself a job, made a deal with her uncle -he was going away and needed someone to take care of his mother for a while anyways-, and slowly into life back in Pincher. She briefly moved to Three Hills to live with her mother and nanny after her grandmother was moved into a home, seeing as she had nowhere to live, but it was short-lived as they didn't handle living together well. She had intentions to move back home to Pincher Creek and get a place with her best friend Eliana; however, the other girl bailed at the last minute, and realizing that going back to that town wasn't going to do her much good, Micah instead opted to move to the city of Lethbridge; close enough to home for her liking, away from her parents to allow for some freedom, but still offering in jobs and other stuff. She got herself a job at the mall near her apartment building, and is considering doing some open study courses at the university. Physical Appearance Human Form "I'm not pretty. I know that. But I'm comfortable with how I look--- for the most part." ―Micah Sorge In her human form, Micah is described as being very tall and of an average build; she stands at 6'1" and weighs 160 lbs. Her hair is naturally dirty blonde, although she used to be very prone to dying it red. She has blue eyes, and has to wear glasses due to a variety of eye-sight issues (Crosseyed, lazy eye, far-sighted), however she recently invested in contact lenses. She has a scar on her right knee from when she fell off a bike as a child. Micah’s style is a bit of a mismatch. She wears a lot of leggings and sweaters, ‘lumberjack’ shirts as her friend calls them (plaid), or tank tops with a cardigans. She owns a lot of scarves as well. Micah never wears makeup, and usually just wears her hear pulled into a bun, ponytail or braid. She's highly self-confident about how she looks. Coyote Form In her coyote form, Micah is described as having reddish-brown fur, with tuffs of darker brown and almost-white fur on top. Her eyes glow yellow when in this form (as well as just before she phases), and she's described as being just a little bit bigger than some larger species of dogs. Personality And Traits "I'm not used to being liked. Being hated though? That's a familiar feeling." ―Unknown People often mis-class Micah. ‘crazy’, ‘weird’, ‘loner’, ‘rude’, ‘stupid’ are just some of the terms she’s heard people use in regards to her. Reality is, years of bullying has given the girl a tougher shell, and so she’s good at pushing people away, not letting them in to see the girl underneath. And who’s that? A loud-mouthed, over-excited dork who thrives off awkwardness and being a klutz. She tends to speak before she thinks, and has no issue feeding someone the brutal honesty— which sometimes gets her into trouble. She’s often perceived as lazy, when reality is, she just doesn’t have the motivation for that kind of thing— once there’s something she really loves, she’s 100% dedicated. She grows bored easily however, hence the wide range of interests. Micah’s a bit of a tomboy; she’s never been one for makeovers or shopping, preferring instead to hang out with the guys playing video games or having belching competitions. She struggles with self-confidence issues, thinking most people don’t like her, which is why she’s quick to push them away. She likes to hide behind her phone, and social networking is kind of her deal- tumblr, twitter and instagram in specific. She can be a bit of a ditz sometimes, and often sweats over the stupid shit she’s said. The past is the past, they say, but she can’t let go, constantly thinking of things that happened years before. Once you become her friend though, if you can get around all the rough edges, she’s normally a pretty chill person. Or at least, she likes to think so. Special Abilities "Yeah, well, I can turn into a coyote, and that's pretty sick." ―Micah Sorge Since she was seventeen years old, Micah has possessed the ability to transform into a coyote at almost-free-will; the phase is heavily influenced by her anger, meaning she'll phase if pissed off. Side effects of the ability include enhanced speed, strength, eyesight, sense of smell, hearing, reflexes. She also has an enhanced healing factor. With great control, Micah could control the shift to an only partial shift (E.I. retracting her claws or fangs while remaining human), but it takes great patience and skill which she lacks. Like many shape-shifters, Micah is also affected by the full moon; it causes her to lose control, and often to shift forcefully. In her coyote form, Micah retains her mind and though process, although they tend to cloud over on the full moon, resulting in a more 'animalistic' side of her. Relationships Charles Sorge "You need to realize I am a twenty year old who's got no idea what she wants to do with her life--- so just let me make my own mistakes so I can learn, will ya?" ―Micah Sorge, to her father Charles Sorge is Micah's father. She doesn't have many childhood memories of him; when he took Crystal for custody, he lost, but was given weekends visitations as his mother's. Micah was lucky if he'd come once a month. He was always financially active in her life, as he paid all her school fees/bought her the things she needed, but because of this, he'd try to overcompensate for not being around, taking her for treats whenever he was down, or buying her presents just because he felt like it. When Micah moved in with her father at the age of fifteen, their relationship faltered, as he stopped giving her the special treatment, constantly on her case about every little thing; he was extremely abusive emotionally and verbally. He does not approve of the fact that she dropped out of school, or that she's living in Pincher and working such a shit job. She doesn't have much to do with her father anymore; if he can't approve of her life decisions, he doesn't need to be around to watch them. Crystal Van Assen "She's fucked up so many times---- And I'm so much like her, I'm afraid that's gonna be me." ―Micah Sorge Crystal Van Assen is Micah's mother. Micah has very few memories of her mother growing up, as she worked three jobs to keep a roof over their head; being a high school drop out wasn't a good thing. When Charles took her for custody when Micah was six, Crystal won, and so Micah grew up living with her mother, with weekends at her father's. This went on until she was fourteen, when her and her mother went through a rough patch after Crystal relocated them; Micah was sent to live with her father in the hopes she'd do better there. She moved back in with her mother after her grandmother was put in a home, leaving her homeless, but moved out a few months later and they struggled living together. Micah's got her mother's attitude, and because of this, they tend to either get along really well, or butt heads. Micah's biggest fear is becoming like her mother, who's been through countless abusive relationships because she couldn't do better, bankruptcy, and who works a shit ass job at Wal-Mart. Kirsten Sorge "She needs to get off her high horse and realize none of us like her, and if we could, we'd probably kill her." ―Micah Sorge Kirsten Sorge (Nee Galfrey) is the wife of Charlie Sorge, the mother of Giselle & Kyle Sorge and the stepmother of Micah Sorge. There is no one in the world Micah hates more than her stepmother. This is due to Kirsten's constant attempts to replace her mother, her over-sized ego and "The world revolves around me" attitude, and the fact that she constantly needs to bring Micah down to feel good about herself, especially because Micah is quite the opposite of her. Jackson Bardeau "Honestly, he's worse than a sixteen year old guy-- all he does is sit there and bitch and play video games and radiate his sexism." ―Micah Sorge Jackson Bardeau is Crystal Van Assen's newest boyfriend, and Micah's common-law stepfather. Micah strongly disliked him due to his terrible attidude and laziness. She often remarks on how her mother does all the housework, and serves him dinner like 'some bitch from the 40s'. While Micah briefly lived with the two, they had a strong tendency to butt heads, and Crystal would often have to break up the fights. Giselle Sorge "It used to be hard, being away from her--- now it's hard being around her. She grew up." ―Micah Sorge Giselle Sorge is Micah's younger half-sister, and the oldest of her siblings. She was born right after Micah moved in with her father, so she was present for the first bit of Giselle's life, resulting in them being very close. She doesn't see her very often anymore due to a tense relationship with her father, and so they've drifted apart. Kyle Sorge "He just cries when I try and hold him--- it's not my fault he doesn't like me." ―Micah Sorge Kyle Sorge is Micah's younger half-brother, and the third oldest of her siblings. He is her only brother. Micah is not particularly close with him, as he was born after she moved out; he doesn't seem to like her much, as her usually just cries when she tries to hold him. Corrie Van Assen-Bardeau "I'm just worried they're never gonna tell her he's not her dad--- I mean, even if the real one's an ass, she at least deserves to know in my mind." ―Micah Sorge Corrie Van Assen-Bardeau is Micah's younger half-sister, and her second youngest sibling. Her birth father is not in the picture, and she was given Jackson's last name at birth, which Micah does not agree with. Micah is incredibly close with her sister, having worked as her nanny briefly, but she doesn't get to see her very often anymore due to them living in a different town. Diana Van Assen-Bardeau "My mom calls me up and 'hey, I'm going into labour', and I'm like 'That's nice, I'm in a final exam, bye'--- What? It was April Fool's Day, I thought she was fucking around." ―Micah Sorge Diana Van Assen-Bardeau is Micah's younger half-sister, and the youngest of all her siblings. Of all three of Crystal's children, she's the only one who's father is Jackson. Diana was born a month premature, on April Fool's Day- when Micah's mother called to inform her, she thought it was just a prank. Micah briefly worked as a nany for Corrie & Diana, and is very close with both girls, although she doesn't get to visit them often, due to her mother living far away. Adelaine Sorge "My grandmother basically raised me--- and now I'm going into the old folk's home and seeing her with the life support bracelet, and I know it's just a precaution, that she's still physically healthy, but it reminds me that she might not be around forever, and I don't know what I'll do when she's gone." ―Micah Sorge Adelaine Sorge (Nee Karle) is Micah's paternal grandmother. She helped raise Micah when she was a little girl, and they became very codependent on each other. When Micah moved home the first time after university, she lived with her grandmother, helping take care of her. Adelaine has dimentia, which Micah has a hard time accepting, as she's deteorating quite quickly. She was recently moved into an old folk's home, and Micah tries to visit as often as she can. Eliana Coleson "Everyone thinks she's my girlfriend, I kind of just got over that." ―Eliana Coleson Eliana Coleson is Micah's best friend, co-worker and roommate. The two have been friends since high school, when another friend introduced them. They've been inseperable ever since. The majority of people around town believe the two are girlfriends, especially as they act like an old married couple, and they've kind of just learnt to deal with the rumors, as correcting them doesn't seem to do anything. They share a variety of similar interests, including TV shows, movies, video games, etc. Eliana is one of the few people who know Micah is a shape-shifter. Micah and Eliana's relationship struggles after Eliana bailed on her for a place to live; it leaves Micah questioning where she stands on their friendship. They're currently trying to work through it, as neither girl wishes to let their friendship falter because of something so trivial. Portrayal Micah is portrayed by American actress, singer, & model Hayden Panettiere.